The notion of using a microorganism to produce a biomolecule such as butanol has been pursued. For example, US 2014/0303408 discloses methods for recovering butanol from a fermentation medium comprising the use of a water immiscible organic extractant comprising a dry solvent such as a C7 to C22 hydrocarbon and a specialized recombinant yeast. However, previous methods of generating bioproducts have been energetically or economically inefficient, and/or require the use of specialized reagents/microorganisms that make performing the method difficult or expensive.